Jayson Muller
BackgroundCategory:CharactersCategory:Enclave |perks = -WIP-|derived = Hit points: 450 Damage Threshold: 35|imagewidth = 300px}} Jayson was born the son of Johnathan Grant Muller and Serena Mary Kellerman and raised in The Mojave Wasteland by his Grandparents. His Grandparents kept their ties with The Enclave on a low level in order to protect him from any repercussions they might face from the NCR, who actively hunts any remnants of The Enclave in an attempt to exterminate them from existence. His Grandfather taught him how to defend himself, and instilled his sense of honor and duty to country into Jayson at a young age, quoting old patriotic songs and assuring Jayson that America would be back one day, with The Enclave at the helm. He gave him his Plasma Defender, which he eventually modified with a Sheath Stabilizer for improved accuracy. His Grandmother taught him how to read, write, and survive in the post-apocalyptic wasteland, They would occasionally go hunting for food, and honed Jayson's ability with a Rifle. She was also instrumental in teaching him how to track animals. Introduction to The Enclave In 2281, His Grandparents were executed by a band of raiders in Outer Vegas during one of their trips to Novac to meet up with an old friend from their younger days. When news finally reached the young Jayson, he was devastated. His time as an orphan was short-lived however, as he was taken in by The Followers of The Apocalypse, who soon learned of his Enclave Origins from Jayson, too young to know about the war between Enclave and NCR. Jayson came to the attention of Secret Service agents in the area who were conducting Operation Presumption. He was eventually picked up by an older secret service agent who Jayson quotes as saying to him "Don't worry, The Enclave takes care of our own." He was brought to The Remnants Bunker where he stayed until just after The Second Battle of Hoover Dam, where he was taken via Vertibird to Phoenix Military Base, then to Falls Edge. Here he was raised as an Enclave Citizen until he was old enough to join The Army. Time in ServiceCategory:Brotherhood of SteelCategory:Characters Jayson enlisted into The Enclave Army in 2286 as an Infantryman, and partook in small operations around the vicinity of Falls Edge and Watershed, mostly Hearts and Minds, with Minor Combat Operations on the edge of Watershed. However, this was to changed by the early 2290's with the beginning of The Great Patriotic Revolution rolling in full swing. His particular unit was moved out to Illinois as part of a western expansionist movement to resettle The Midwest, and he was part of the first push into Jefferson City known to Enclave Personnel as "The Purge", as it was one of the largest contingents of MLA Militants in Southern Illinois. -WIP- The Later Years In The 2320's, Jayson began his work towards a more traditional American Society. He was considered far more liberal in his stances when compared to the rest of Enclave High Command. His concerns were not of spreading and killing off mutants, though he had no qualms with it due to his time as a grunt during The Great Patriotic Revolution. His concerns were of preserving the structure of The Enclave and keeping order within the border of their territories. His belief was that in order for The Enclave to stay true to what used to be considered American Values, a shift in power had to occur. He began pushing for referendums to reorganize The Enclave into a true governing body with Governors of territories, Mayors of Towns, and of course, a President of The Union. Most of his opposition came from those who would rather make the people believe they are living the American Dream through social appeasement and lies spread from Enclave Radio, and not actually uphold their word. They would hide the facts that soldiers on territory borders would trade in human lives in order to keep raiders from attacking towns, or simply abandon their posts due to lack of supplies. Most of this was happening in a time of turmoil for The Enclave. Most of their senior leadership was beginning to either die of old age or were too corrupt to actually care to see the problems underneath of them. Most of the younger soldiers within the Army had no clue about the history of The Enclave due to most files being locked away in encrypted computer files. And those who had fought during The Great Patriotic Revolution and survived had low morale due to high casualties taken throughout the conflict. So when the idea of a complete shift in Governing was idealized, it was shut down by Hardliners and Traditionalists from within High Command. This wasn't enough to stop Jayson however, as he was fairly popular with both his generation and the younger generation of Enclave Personnel who knew of his exploits during The Siege of Jefferson City. -WIP-